Heroic Hipsters
by DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ
Summary: NO RELATION TO 'Real Men Wear Tights' I TRIED! Anyways: Karkat Vantas is a normal outcast, hating/crushing on the cool hipster, Dave Strider. Meanwhile, he's the town's superhero: Razorz Blake, the bad-ass'd mutant-blooded hero. Rated T, Adventure/Romance. Randomness. Hussie owns the characters, not I!
1. Beginning

_**NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY RELATION TO 'Real Men Wear Tights' WHATSOEVER! If there are ANY similarities PLEASE tell me, I have never read it so I don't know if it will end up like that or not.**_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are a student at MSPA High School. The MSPA standing for 'Markov Spades Peterson Academic' Although you normally call it 'Mortally Shit-headed Prick-like Asswipes High School'. But, that's just one of the few reasons why you're one of the outcasts of the school.

You're currently in 3rd Period Algebra. While your teacher drones on and on about something, you're busy playing your Game-boy in the very back. You check the board once in awhile to see what's on there. You always ace math anyways so why bother?

Although, you can't help but be distracted EVEN from your game. The worst thing about you having 3rd Period Algebra is that you have to suit next to the most popular boy in school. Dave Strider. You HATE his guts. His stupid felt suits and his lame-ass shades, and his AWFUL tie! God you just want to rip him to shreds, since you're a troll and he's a human after all. But, you're slightly happy since you have had a tiny inkling that maybe you might like him? It couldn't be though, you don't like anyone except for your caretaker who you have called 'mom' and a couple of your friends and your brother, Kankri.

But, the biggest thing you have to worry about is your secret.

The bell rings. Finally! You get to go eat lunch alo-

"Hey, weird kid!" Fuck. Dave starts talking to you.

"What do you want fuck-ass?" You call everyone fuck-ass, it's not special. "What are you doing for lunch?" Is this guy fucking SERIOUS!? "Nothing. Leave me alone." You start to walk off, when he says "Hey, maybe we can eat lunch together." You stare at him, he has a smile on his face. If you say sure then he's going to make fun of you and call you gay, when you are NOT gay, you are in fact pansexual. "No. Leave me alone." You go towards your locker, soon being shoved into it by him. "Why no?" He glares at you through his shades. "Why do you wear these things anyways?" You touch his lenses, causing a smudge. "They just make me look cool." He was really bothered by the smudge. You like that. "You look like a prick." You touch the glasses more, smudging them extremely. He is REALLY bothered by it. "Well, I am leaving. Bye fuck-ass!" You slip away, you listen as he freaks out over his glasses. "Oh god you poor babies! I'll clean you RIGHT AWAY!" You smile and go to the cafeteria.

You don't really eat lunch, you just sit at a table and read. Better to be alone and left alone tha- someone sat across from you. You look up from your book to see Strider's god damn face.

"You seem lonely." He said, a smile on his face. "You do realize this table IS THE ONLY table that doesn't get used? You're going to make it popular with all your hipster shit mayhem fuck-ass." He shrugs and said "I told the ladies and my friends that I was going to eat lunch alone, they all understand." You put your book down. "Okay, who the fuck is bribing you to hang out with me?" "Nobody, why do you think I would be bri-" "I'm literally known as being the outcast!" "No, actually I was trying to ask you something." "What the fuck is it fuck-ass?" Yo go back to reading "Do you know who that new hero guy is? You know, um, uh..." You freeze, you know who he's talking about. "You mean Razorz Blake?" Everyone knows who Razorz Blake is, even you. Razorz Blake is a troll hero who fights with a sickle. He's dubbed 'Razorz Blake' Because of his blood color: Candy Red. But also because he has a tattoo of a razor blade through the Cancer sign on his left shoulder.

And you're the only one who knows who he.

Because you _are_ Razorz Blake.

* * *

_**YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING!  
**_

_**...Okay maybe you did. Well, yeah. This story is just about Karkat's adventures as Razorz Blake, the bad-ass Cancer-signed superhero! But, this is ALSO Davekat...he he.**_


	2. Night-Time Prowling

_**BOOM! Karkat is a SUPERHERO!**_

* * *

Your name is Razorz Blake, you're the most bad-ass super hero in town. You have a secret identity too, like most hero's do. When not being heroic, you are a 11th Grade boy named Karkat Vantas. Right now you're standing around on a building waiting for something to happen. This is normal for you, not a whole lot happens you know.

You decide to just sit and act like it's school, when your tattoo, a razor blade through the Cancer sign, shines in the sky. A huge threat. You go instantly.

* * *

You wake up sore in the morning. It's six thirty, time to get ready for school. You pull a shirt over yourself, putting on your watch. Typical morning. Except it felt different. You came home late as always to see your brother reading his books. God he's a weirdo. It was really going to be a weird day, you just knew it.

Mostly because of the night before.

* * *

You went to the crime, it was the normal 'trying to rob a bank but way more deadly is getting away' pursuits. But what was happening made you stop nearly dead. It wasn't just a robbery, no. It ended up being there were hostages taken, and a few were being picked up. You caught them, now you gotta fight them. But the real reason you were hesitant was one of the hostages.

It was Dave Strider.

You tried to ignore it, and fight. Oddly enough one of the criminals is freeing hostages. Until one said "HEY! Leave the blonde, well-dressed fellow!" The kid left him alone, letting everyone go. This was business. He WAS a citizen after all. Not only that, but moderately wealthy as well.

Of course, you beat up the bad guys, get a few scratches, and end up saving the distressed citizen and bringing them back to their family. But this time, when you saved him, you were happy to do so. "Uh, t-thanks." He said. You're shocked that he sounded a bit scared. "Oh, no problem. Just my duties." It's what you always say when you're thanked for being Razorz Blake. But then, he pressed his lips onto yours. Is this guy gay? You're puzzled by it. He smiled and said "Sorry. You reminded me of a boy at school that I like. You're the same height as him too." You're shocked. LIKED!? _LIKED?_ _LIKED!_

He started to get suspicious. "Do I know you?" "Yeah. Razorz Blake." You fake an emergency and leave, making him stand there. You hear him shout "And so you know I'm not gay!" Great, you were kissed by a BISEXUAL or maybe an PANSEXUAL boy that goes to your school. Man these sound like good rumors. You saw press nearby, so maybe they took pictures of the kiss.

* * *

You go into the kitchen to see Kankri and your 'mom' in there, although really your 'mom' is more like a sister. Her name is Porrim, and she's a drop-out. She's Kankri's age but since she's mean like a mother you just call her that. "Why hello little brother!" Kankri REALLY gets on your nerves a lot of the time. You normally don't talk to him, but he's the only other person who knows your secret. Your mother is looking at the newspaper. You look and ask "What's the headline?" It's normal for you every time you capture someone's shitty acts in the city. "Headline reports say that Razorz Blake saved the Knight of Time Dave Strider. And Dave was very pleased." She handed the paper over so you could see the picture. There was, in fact, a picture of you two kissing. "Holy shit." It's the only thing that escapes your mouth. "I wonder if anyone at school saw this." Kankri snickered and said "Why? Because it's the cool super hero kissing the Knight? I thought everyone knew that Dave was Pansexual. You didn't?" You are actually shocked. "No, no I didn't know." He shrugged and said "Well Little brother, that proves how small your brain is for popularity unlike me." "Shut up! At least I pass all my classes!" "Hey, just because I got a B on ONE test doesn't mean anything. You're on your little gaming thing the entire class time so don't be so coy!" Your 'mother' steps in, scaring both of you. "Boys! Will you STOP fighting? God Dammit!" You roll your eyes and walk out. School didn't start until an hour later but you leave anyways. You gave up on this shit-load of a so-called 'family' After the 7th grade.

* * *

It's 2nd Period P.E. Almost time for Algebra. God you hate that class. In fact, all your morning classes are a pain in the ass. You're putting on your shirt, when you hear some boys whispering to your left. "Dude, is that a tattoo?" one says, that is Jake English, the London foreign-exchange student, "I know, but the thing is, Razors Blake has the exact same one." The other boy is John Egbert, one of your friends who happens to try to know about all heroes, real or not. "He's either a bigger fan of him than you or something else." "I don't know, but maybe he's got some thing for him, he might be gay." You finally put your shirt back on, slamming your gym locker shut and leaving. Sometimes you wear make-up over the tattoo and the rest of the time you say its pen and not an actual tattoo. You never really tell people that, but they actually believe you.

You finally get to 3rd Period Algebra to see you're the only one in there. It's natural that your teacher, Mr. Harley, sends his 2nd Period Algebra class out early so he could read. He's weird like that but you don't mind. You sit in your usual spot and play your video games. He lets you, he normally doesn't care. He only cares about two things: Good grades kids get and anyone talking about his family behind his back. He knows your methods for Acing everything so he doesn't bother with it at all. You ignore everything, when you hear two people walk in laughing. You look over and see Dave Strider and some girl, you ignore the girl and continue your gaming, when you hear a conversation. "Dave, come on, you should go for it!" You recognized the voice of Jade Harley, the prettiest, yet nerdy and immature, girl in school. "I don't know Jade, what if I'm rejected?" She scoffed and said "DAAVVEE! Come on, when you asked out Terezi you didn't hesitate one bit!" You roll your eyes, Dave Strider actually dated Terezi Pyrope and dumped her two weeks later. She ended up getting mad at him and 'cursed' him. Although she's blind so he walked away while she was ranting, the poor girl. "Well that's different, this time they're gonna actually SEE me." God he sickens you, you try to ignore it. "Dave, you and I dated for two WHOLE months, and you made the first move. Although I left you for Davesprite it still counts!" "I guess, but st-" "Dave Strider, march up to them RIGHT now and ask them out!" You look up slightly, still not 'caring' about it. "Fine, god Harley." You go back to your game, soon being tapped on the shoulder by Dave Strider.

* * *

_***shoves a cliffhanger at you after like two weeks of nothing* SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *leaves*  
**_


	3. ASDFGHJKL

_**Title could either be a question, a statement, a panic attack, or a dodge. All are basically in here...fuck.**_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and Dave Strider is in your god damn face. Fuck. The bell rang, and like always all the other classes started releasing kids. You stare at him as he asks you a question. You don't understand what he is saying because there are multiple kids walking around and its starting to get loud in this classroom and he seems to be talking to you again. "Huh?" You ask, not even hearing what the FUCK he even said. "Never mind. You weren't even paying any fucking attention." He sat in the desk next to yours, you hated when he sat next to you, he probably does it to get the grades. You continue playing your games as class starts.

You get bored of beating your high score and start drawing a bit. You are also a great artist, you just try to suck because its fun seeing the look on the art teachers face. You soon are bugged with a note, from Dave Strider. You grab the note, when its pulled from both of your hands. "Passing notes?" Mr. Harley says, unfolding the piece of paper. "Will you go out with me?" His face went read as you slowly look at Dave. Everyone stares at the both of you and you walk out of the room and leave school. Screw everyone.

* * *

"Karkat? Are you alright in there?" Kankri knocked on your door, he had just gotten home from school. Meanwhile, you're in your room still having a panic attack. Dave. Mother. FUCKING. Strider. Asked. You. Out. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!? Well, he just wrote on a note 'Will you go out with me?' and proceeded to pass it to you. OH FUCK THAT SHIT HOW COULD IT FUCKING HAPPEN TO YOU!? Again, he wr- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING KNEW THAT! Jesus fine. You lay on your bed and groan loudly. You hear your door open and close as Kankri's annoying as fuck voice asks "Whats wrong little brother?" You don't want to talk about it, why cant he just fucking leave? He sits in your computer chair, staring at you. "I wont leave until you tell me whats wrong." You knew that he was telling the truth. "Go away." You mutter softly into your pillows, you're fucking done with this shit. "Hell, I might even spread your little secret." You look at him, the only other person who knew your secret besides Kankri was your friend, John Egbert, who figured it out through seeing your tattoo when you first got it, two weeks before the name Razorz Blake even became known on TV. "You fucking wouldn't" "But I would little brother." He smirked, making you uneasy. You sigh and mutter into your pillow. "Sorry, what was that?" You mutter again, slightly louder. "Still cant he-" You finally cut him off. "DAVE STRIDER ASKED ME OUT AND SO I DITCHED THE REMINDER OF SCHOOL ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!?" You bury your head into your pillows, you might cry. You hear the door open and close, leaving the room silent. He must have left. You start sobbing, you didn't want that to happen ever. Or again for any matter.

* * *

"Karkat, are you coming downstairs to eat? Its your favorite." You are still slumped in bed when your caretaker Porrim knocks on your door and opens it, speaking you you. You shrug, you're not that hungry. "Okay, I'll bring it up anyways that way you can eat if you get hungry." She closed the door, leaving. You sigh and start to doze off, when you get a message from your friend Gamzee, you answer it because you have been neglecting him.

terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: honk  
CG: HEY GAMZEE  
TC: HONK  
CG: GAMZEE?  
TC: hey best friend. :o(  
CG: GAMZEE WHATS WRONG?  
TC: NOTHING IS WRONG BEST FRIEND!  
TC: just nothing at all.  
CG: DAMMIT ARE YOU FUCKING SOBER?!  
TC: WHY MOTHERFUCKER!? ARE YOU GONNA TRY TO MAKE ME EAT ALL THAT FILTH!?  
CG: GAMZEE THIS IS BAD!  
CG: YOU GOTTA GET SOME SLIME IN YOU!  
CG: WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT?  
TC: i cant.  
TC: I MOTHERFUCKING CANT!

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

You got too scared to see if he would get back on so you got off and fell asleep.

* * *

_***shoves in face* I AM BAD AT MEETING DEADLINES *goes back into hole*  
**_


	4. Dave Striders Question

_**Yeah, I know I'm weird.**_

* * *

Its been two days since Dave Strider asked you out. You didn't go to school since then, but you got all this homework your friend, Sollux Captor, has brought home for you since hes in all of your classes. You decide maybe today you'll go to school during lunch. Since its already ten and your caretaker is sick of you in the house all the time. You sneak through your window down a two-story drop and walk the mile and a half way to school through the small woods five yards away from your house, its faster in your opinion, but you don't care.

You arrive at school to be told to go to 3rd Period, its almost time for lunch so you just hang at your locker the last ten minutes. You open your locker to hear the bell ring, you ignore everyone as usual, until you hear an annoying voice behind you. "Hey, I haven't seen you in school for awhile." You glance over to see Dave Strider, you're sick and tired of his shit that you just slam your locker closed and leave to lunch with a book. Maybe you can talk to a couple of friends of yours without the douchebag in the way.

You enter the lunchroom to see two people you loathe. Nepeta Leijon and Equius Zahhok. Their story is simple: Nepeta has a thing for you, by you she means...yeah actually YOU, and Equius has a thing for her, but tries to stay in the 'friend-zone' because of her flushed feelings. You've tried breaking her little OTP-loving heart so he can get her, but shes just too sweet for you to do that to her. You hoped that he finally got the balls to actually ask her out. But, probably not. You walk to your normal table and sit down, you decide that maybe you should just read and be alone. Its something you haven't done in awhile.

Someone soon sits on the opposite side of the table from you, you look up to see its Dave Strider. You try to ignore him and continue reading. "Do you have an answer?" You look up at him, setting your book down. "Answer to what?" "To me asking you out. Yes or no?" You stay silent, you didn't want to answer him. He seemed a bit impatient with the answer. "Do you still need to think about it a bit or are you going to answer me?" You think fast. "Meet me on the Football field later when everyone's gone." You continue reading as he leaves.

* * *

Its five thirty in the afternoon, two hours after school. You stand around next to the goal post closest to the school as you see Dave Strider walking towards you, hands in his pockets. "So, you wanted to talk?" He asks, standing in front of you. "Yes actually. But I think we'll continue our conversation from the cafeteria." "Okay, so do you have an answer to me asking you out?" "Sorta." "Whats 'sorta'?" "I don't know, I got an answer but I'm not sure if I want to actually keep it." "So, still deciding?" "I've been here for two hours thinking it over and I was gone two days thinking it over."

He sighs, pushing up his shades. "So, I'll ask you again. Do you want to g-" You seem to zone out, god his lips are so weird. So pink. Probably soft. Yeah. Maybe they're soft. You seem to zone out a whole lot because you end up coming to your senses to see Daves red face up close to yours. Your face goes red as well as you wonder through your head what happened.

After a bit of processing, this happened:

"-o out with me?" You're silent, staring at his lips. "Karkat?" You are still staring. "Dude, what the fu-" You get onto your toes and kiss him.

You end up remembering all the details and run. You don't want to hear his reaction.

* * *

"Wait, you WHAT!?" Kankri's eyes widen as he listened to your tale. "Yeah, I kissed him." "Karkat, that is just odd. I mean, I didn't even know that you had flushed feelings for him, but who knows, maybe you do, you should tell him how you feel even though that if you do tell him and if those feelings are flush and you two end up becoming matesprites, people might end up being real triggered over it due to the fact that you and him are both of the male genospecies and in some cultures of Christianity it is highly triggering and frowned upon even th-" "OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" "Wow, okay that...that was mildly triggering." "Who cares?" You lay down, your face is red from all the thoughts running through your head. Some not safe enough for even an R-rated movie. Wait- why would you think like that?

Either way, you like Strider and you still have to answer his question on whether or no you would want to go out with him.

But you pretty much know your answer.

* * *

_**I ACTUALLY UPDATED FAST! **_


	5. Karkat Is Confused

_**...about everything in his life. **_

_**I also forgot to mention that his house is a bit...weird...**_

* * *

You're angry. You kissed Strider, you missed two crimes that you could have stopped, and your brother WILL NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP!

You decide to leave early to patrol, maybe when you get home everyone would have calmed down.

* * *

You are in the middle of patrol, when your phone rings.

"Hello?" You answer. _"Where the fuck are you?!" _"Nowhere." _"Get back here right now, I'm worried about you." _"God dammit I'm fine!" _"Get. Home. Now." _"And if I don't?" _"I will cry." _"Shit...I'll be home soon."

You hated it when Porrim pulls the 'I'll cry' bit. Truthfully, it scares you. Both you and Kankri.

* * *

You get home to see your guardian leave. "No wild parties while I'm gone. I'll be back in two weeks adding and removing tattoos." And off she left. Not saying any 'I love you's' or 'I loathe you's' or anything. You just go upstairs and read for awhile, listening to your music. You really don't care, if there's a party being thrown its Kankri's fault not yours. You'll clean it up though, because its basically gonna be his friend, Cronus' idea. Speaking of Cronus and Kankri, you saw his 1960's Chevy out front when you got home. You wonder why hes here.

You decide to get curious and go check on Kankri, the poor weirdo might be getting hit on.

You knock and open the do- OH SWEET MOTHERFUCKING JESUS ON A STRIPPER POLE WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

You actually shouted that, slammed the door closed and ran back into your room, you're officially certain that he wasn't being hit on, in a natural way.

You hear a knock on the door and open it, there's your brother Kankri wearing a robe. Thank god hes actually wearing something.

"What the actual mother FUCK were you doing in there!?" "That was none of your business and you didn't even need to see that" "YOU WERE RIGHT THERE, AND HE, AND YOU, AND TOP, AND...YOOOOO!" "I see that was oddly triggering to you about the way a human reproduction service is set upon our species. I should write that down in my studies." "You two were fucking, literally FUCKING, for STUDIES!?" "Well, I get SOME studies out of it..." "I think I'm gonna go stab my eyes out with a fork" "I'm very sorry that what you saw was awfully triggering and I hope that maybe someday you don't find it as triggering as it wa-" "I WALKED IN ON MY BROTHER FUCKING HIS BEST FRIEND! ITS NOT TRIGGERING ITS PLAIN MOTHERFUCKING CREEPY AND WEIRD!" "Oh wow, I must study your anger issues more often if that actually triggered you to be angry. How interesting that you see that and are both shocked, triggered, and mad at the same exact time." "I'M NOT MAD AT YOU FUCKING, I'M MAD AT YOU BEING A COMPLETE FUCKASS!" "He he, oh Karkat, if only you knew." He leaves, making you want to stab your eyes out with a fork AND smash them with a mallet.

You're not gonna make it for these two weeks without either puking or killing someone.

* * *

_**Why, hello Crokri, how nice to see you triggering our little Karkat here.  
**_

_**Anyways, if y9u read anything triggering here in this chapter, please feel free t9 c9mment it with a #triggered with it s9 that y9u can participate in my studies. Triggers f9ll9w; sexual c9ntent, swearing, rude images, species repr9ducti9n, threats 9f self-harm, etc. And if y9u have any triggers y9urself please feel free t9 tell me s9 that I can pr9ve my studies at an even farther length. Als9, if y9u 9r s9me9ne was triggered 6y this, tell me via reviews that way my studies are at an even higher ranking. Thank y9u.**_

_**-Kankri Vantas**_

_**Fuck I created a fucking monster mother fucker.**_

_**#L99dAndF9ulLanguage #6adGramaticalErr9rs #HashtagsF9rTriggers #L9ngTextExplanati9ns**_


	6. The Fucking Climax

Things happening in your life: You saw your brother fuck his best friend, Razorz Blake is 'missing', and YOU'RE STILL HUNG OVER KISSING STRIDER!

You haven't been in school for awhile, and why would you, he'd just ask questions about it, and you didn't want that.

You actually look at your Razorz Blake costume in your closet, just then you hear someones voice. "I see that you're not in your uniform Mr. Blake." You hated when Kankri called you Mr. Blake, it make you want to stab him with a fork. "What the fuck do you want?" "Oh nothing, I was just coming to see what triggering thing you're doing to end up getting yourself hurt again." "I'm quitting on being a hero." "What!?" "I have a lot to do, my grades are starting to suffer." "That's bullshit, last I checked, which was an hour ago, you had perfect, if not higher, grades. Why are you quitting the hero stuff?" "Its nothing. Okay?" "Come on little brother, you can tell me." "Fine, so the last time I was at school Dave-" "AHA! So its true! You do have flushed feelings for him! I just knew that it had to be a matter of time before you actually decided to say it, but HA!" "Kank-"

"I mean seriously, hes banged almost every girl in the damn school I wonder why he would even go for you, not meaning to trigger you, but why you? Why not go for one of the other Football players or maybe even the other Drama club boys, hell, even have him go for the other Art Scholars but you? I wouldn't really believe it if he and you ended up pailing, none the less him actually having flushed feelings for you. Its like he's trying to trigger you with his looks and his mysterious facade but you still like him either way, and apparently he might actually want to be your matesprite but who knows what he thinks besides him. Its not like anyone besides Aranea, who hes actually had affairs with, could actually read his emotions but I think that Aranea is just nosy ab-" "KANKRI GOD DAMMIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Now that was extremely triggering on the levels of yelling, religion, and swearing."

You go for a walk, you don't have time for this bullshit anymore. You end up wearing your Razorz Blake costume underneath your clothes so that if you need to you can fight crime one last time. You see someone slowly driving next to you in a limousine. The window rolls down to the face of Eridon Ampora's close friend, Jackson McCavis.

"Well, nice seeing you Mr. Blake." You halt, no one except for you, your brother, and your friend John, knows that you're a hero. The limo stops just as you do. "How the fu-" "Get in." You hesitantly step in to see three large body guards and a woman wearing a black and green trench-coat and hat over a black dress. The limousine drives off as you sit quietly. "Now," He starts, "Do you know why you're here?" "No?" "Well, Miss Snowman here had an affair with the crew, the Midnight crew, that you had sent in jail. You see, they were a hit crew. They were going to kill Mr. Strider, and shes not happy about that. Tore up my Stepfathers mansion. And my mother is not happy about that at all." "What the fuck are you trying to get a-" One of the bodyguards holds you tight, putting a knife to your throat. "Oh Karkat, you're going to pay for your own deed."

You should have never gotten into that limousine in the first place.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!  
**_

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**Honestly, that poor Mr. McCavis doesnt know that his real father IS his step father...and you get to meet the parents too...hehehe...**_


	7. Daves Narrative

_**I got bored...still leaving old Cliffy there to hang while I just...yeah**_

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and right now you're sitting in 3rd Period Algebra only focusing on the desk next to you. That empty desk. Your thoughts soon trail off to everything you've done in life. Lots of dating and rumors. And you mean LOTS of rumors. Some about your eyes, some about your love life, but the big one is from when you kissed Razors Blake, many people have said that you've been dating the infamous hero or his alter ego which nobody knows about. But you've had your ideas.

You know the hero is a troll, and has a slightly gruff voice, and is a good kisser. Well, you only know one other troll that has a gruff voice and is a good kisser...you basically just assumed Karkat Vantas, the boy you've liked for awhile now, was a hero in disguise. And its also pretty obvious how he acts uncommon among the others. But really you don't care, its just HIM that you like, not some shitty hero. You could care less about the dumbass if you could...if that dumbass wasn't the guy you actually liked in disguise.

Although, you find it odd how he hasn't been in school for the past three days. Although that's particularly formal for him to miss that much, although it would kill his academics or whatever. From what you've heard around school he's supposed to be in the 10th grade, or at least moving into it. You don't really like to think about it. Although you end up thinking about it. You think a whole lot about him. Like now. You're thinking of him now. You somehow hear your name. Wait...your name?

"MR. STRIDER!" You fall out of your chair, flipping the whole desk on its side. Fuck. Of course everyone laughs at you. You look at the teacher after fixing your shades to make sure nobody sees your eyes. He looks pissed. "Uh...sup Harley?" You can hear Jade facepalm from three seats away. "Mr. Strider, if you're not gonna pay attention in my class I suggest you just go home since I'm pretty sure you'll end up like this in every other class. And nobody say a word about this." You seem confused. He opens the window and suggests you jump out and bolt. He'll e-mail your teachers to keep you present so you don't get in trouble. You kindly thank him and jump out, doing your signature bad-boy smile before bolting, you hear lots of squeals and sighs from all the girls, and you wish that you heard that scoff and sly remark on being a dumbass from Karkat. You really miss it.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE IN THE GREEN EVIL LAYER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW...  
**_

You're officially in your hero outfit, which is now torn and is making you slightly wish you were home. The Midnight Crew, Snowman...apparently thats her name, and that douche were all there. You could hear a sophisticated man and a Korean woman? Anyways they were arguing in another room. "Oh fuck guys, my moms gonna be so pissed at you." You roll your eyes. "Well it wouldn't be the first time she regretted ever having you." Three of the Midnight Crew guys laughed at this, but was stopped by the fourth one. You named them by their symbols. There's Spades, the leader, Diamonds, second in command, Hearts, the muscle, and Clubs, the little trainee under Spade's control. Hearts seems really sweet, same with Clubs, which makes you wonder about Diamonds, Spades is a jackass, like the quadrant.

You trail off into your normal thoughts when you hear someone shout. "ENOUGH!" You snap out of your thoughts to see Snowman put her foot on the chair, tilt it back, and stared at you with her eyes, holy shit they were really green, and her hair seemed to be hidden away but it looked like she could be a ginger. "Hey fuckass, how would you like to die?" You start to get scared, no way are you gonna die in a strange house. There was already some blood in places. You see a guy with white hair and pale blue eyes walk in. He seems to be wearing a green tuxedo. "Why hello." Snowman stops doing what she was doing, setting the chair back into its normal position as she walked toward him. "Hello Scratch." You're really shocked, she has a fucking flip phone. Come ON, you've got to be less fortunate than her and SHE HAS A FLIP PHONE. You have a FUCKING SAMSUNG 4GS FOR FUCKS SAKE!

What are you even talking about? You seem to have forgotten your place. You suddenly feel a sharp pain in your right side, you turn to see Spades with a knife in his hand. He stabbed you. Multiple times. You're now confused and he's pissed.

Well shit luck is not on your side now is it?

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN BC I GOT A FUCKING FANTASTIC IDEA! **_


	8. Swords and Superheros

_**SO IMA UPDATE!**_

* * *

You end up covered in blood, fucking Spades keeps stabbing you. You REALLY want to kill him, but you're tied up, you cant do anything but sit in that chair and die. Although you really wonder what everyone is actually doing with their lives right now. Probably school at this point. 6th Period Music Theory would be the class you would be in. You're lucky, you hated that class. You end up seeing the douchebag's mother come in, you ignore everything. You just want to go home, but you know they'll just find you and kill you again. You end up stabbed again, soon realizing that with all this blood loss you'll be dead soon.

You stop being this character due to this.

* * *

You are bored. You are REALLY bored. Its been three school periods and lunch since you left school. Its even getting dark. You decide to go for a walk with your Katana just in case you end up running into any trouble.

Just as you're walking all you can think about is Karkat. Where he might be, where does he live, whats his phone number, is he really a super hero. You soon see a big, gruff guy. You recognize him as Hearts Boxcars. A guy from The Midnight Crew. You want to kill him on sight, but he gives you information. He says that his buddy Slick, Spades Slick, has got his friend Karkat. He doesn't believe thats his real name so called him Razorz. You ask him whats that got to do with you. He only nods and says that he's done with Slick and that he could die for all he cared. You asked who originally hired them to take him. Of course he mentions Jackson McCavis. God that little rich ass-wipe.

You decide to come with Boxcars, real shits about to go down.

* * *

You're now blindfolded, you cant help but think this was your fault. People were fighting, the shit-head was crying to his mommy, Snowman was being a bitch, and Miss. Paint was trying to calm everyone with fucking tea. FUCKING TEA! You can't help but know that you're done for. Soon you hear glass breaking and more fighting. Soon it was dead silent. You suddenly feel someones hand move behind your head. You don't know who it is until the blindfold is taken off. You instantly look over to the Midnight Crew and everyone. Scratch, Clubs, and Hearts were okay but Snowman and Diamonds were dead. Spades seems to be holding on but you dont care. You turn your head to see none other than Dave Strider.

"Sup?"

* * *

_**Really. Fucking. Short. Sorry. I. Wrote. This. At. Midnight.  
**_


	9. New Beginnings

_**Sup?**_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're an 11th Grade troll attending MSPA High School. The MSPA stands for 'Markov Spades Peterson Academic'. You're secretly the hero Razorz Blake and you're dating the most popular boy in school; Dave Strider.

You seem to actually like being in a relationship. You've both got things you like about each other after all. And he's even taught you how to handle a sword. He's even did crime-fighting with you as his new alter-ego Time Flash. Its actually pretty cute when he's dressed up, and by cute you basically mean he looks like an even bigger douche than ever.

* * *

You are currently taking a text in your 3rd Period Algebra class. Its sorta hard because Dave keeps looking at you and back at his paper. You know its bullshit but you don't care. You finally turn in your test, like usual you're the first one done, and so you start to play your video games. You soon hear the teacher say your name. You look up to see him hand you a piece of paper. It says that you're leaving school. You walk out of your classroom to see your brother getting his bag from his locker. "You got the same check-out thing too huh?" you ask. "Yeah, I think Porrim's got something to tell us. Shes done this before if you don't recall." "Oh shut up." You both stop by your locker to get your stuff, and you both leave.

* * *

It's five thirty and you're in your room. Apparently your dad came and got you and your brother and wanted to spend time with you two with his new wife. The worst part was that you didn't get to see Dave the rest of the day. You finally get online to see he messaged you.

TG started pestering CG

TG: Hey  
TG: Where did you go today?  
TG: Im just wondering im not gonna get mad at you  
TG: If you cant tell im on my phone  
TG: Hello?CG: SORRY I BARELY GOT ON.  
CG: WHATS UP?  
TG: Not much, im just home alone  
TG: Bros gone what about you?  
CG: MY DAD CAME BACK WITH HIS NEW WIFE AND SO HE TOOK ME AND MY BROTHER TO SPEND TIME WITH. AND WE GOT INTO A BIT OF A PICKLE.  
TG: What do you mean?  
TG: Hold on im getting on my computer

TG ceased pestering CG

TG started pestering CG

TG: there we go.  
TG: now, tell me what happened.  
CG: I GOT INTO A SITUATION WHERE I HAD TO LEAVE.  
CG: AND A SITUATION WHERE RAZORZ BLAKE HAD TO FIGHT.  
TG: oh shit  
CG: YEAH, AND SO I HAD TO LEAVE JUST AS THE CRIME WAS STARTING AND I HAD TO COME BACK AS THE COPS GOT THEM.  
CG: NOW MY DAD THINKS IM A COWARD.  
TG: yeesh. i wish i was there to : NO, ITS FINE.  
CG: SHIT MY DADS KNOCKING G2G BRB.

CG ceased trolling TG

TG: okay im just gonna be right here.

You put your phone down as your dad opens the door. He's a Philosopher wanna-be, he's been traveling the world spreading his 'words of wisdom' to everyone. You ask him what he wants, and he tells you to come downstairs. You just follow him. Apparently it was a 'family meeting' and by family its just you Vantas boys, Porrim, and your dads new wife. You sit down next to Kankri, who seems really pissed off. Probably was talking to his boyfriend as well when he was told to come downstairs. You all sit and then your dad drops the shit-filled pail on you. "Boys, due to my new marriage we're going to be moving. All five of us will be moving as one big happy family." Kankri and Porrim just sit there in shock, asking questions like they're devastated when really they don't mind, at least to your concern. You leave in all the commotion to your room, soon laying on your bed, soon crying. Your phone buzzes, new message. 

TG: you back yet?  
TG: Karkat?  
CG: yeah im back.  
TG: what happened you dont seem happy.  
CG: ill tell you tomorrow okay?  
TG: tomorrows saturday.  
CG: ill just come to your house. okay?  
TG: alright. night babe.  
CG: night. and dont call me babe.  
TG: whatever babe, night.  
TG: i love you.

TG ceased pestering CG

You sit there in utter shock and destruction. You're moving and Dave says that he loves you.

God must be fucking you in the asshole if this is actually real.

* * *

_**Next chapter we see Dave's reaction...and maybe there'll be smut?  
**_

_**lol no.**_

_**UNLESS...**_


	10. Rebellious Children

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! I DONT WANT KARKAT TO LEAVE!**_

* * *

"What!?" you stare at Dave, trying not to cry. You have to turn away to try not to. He hugs you tightly, rubbing your back. "It'll be okay. We'll try to get through this."

That's what you honestly hope happens. Oh God this is going to be hard on you.

You finally get to Dave's house and knock on the door. He instantly answers and lets you in. You know you shouldn't stay but you've never been inside his house before. I mean, you have, but he covered your eyes as he walked you up to his room. His house looks pretty cool. Lots of swords and posters everywhere. And some weird puppets. You ignore this and follow Dave to his room. "So Karkat, what did you want to say?" You sit on his bed, him following. "I..." You start to speak, soon losing your voice. You start sobbing as he holds you close. "Hey Karkat, shh. Its okay."

Okay I think your embarrassment is over. You should tell him what you came over to tell him. "Karkat?" you look at him. "Whats got you upset? whats wrong?" You take a deep breath. "My dad told me and my brother that we were moving because he got married." You sigh, you finally said it. "Oh. Um...wow." He's technically speechless. You sat there. You should have just told him by text last night.

Apparently you forgot all that happened after that, which apparently is why you woke up. You don't get this either. Oh well you'll continue this.

You open your eyes to be surrounded by darkness. You feel stiff and warm, which is something you don't know how to explain. You turn your head to see Dave sleeping. Well that makes sense. Yep, complete sense. You smiled and closed your eyes again. You woke up alone in the dark later to hear two people talking outside of the room. You listen closely to hear. "Bro, will you stop talking about that!? He's MY BOYFRIEND!" "Chill dude, Jesus Christ." "Just, Bro will you just stay OUT OF MY BUSINESS?!" "Well, I'm sorry. I just worry as a bro." "Just, whatever I'm going back to bed." "Okay. Night." "Whatever." You were still laying down, listening as the door opened and closed.

You ignored everything and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Karkat." You were still asleep. "Karkat. Yo. Karkles. Kitkat. Karks. Karkitty. Grumpy Kat. Karkat." You finally open an eye to see Dave looking at you with those shades on his face. "I fell asleep and stayed the night here didn't I?" "Yep. Its okay though. Nothing happened." He kissed your forehead, giving a sweet smile. You soon grab his glasses and start to pull them off, when his hand grabs your wrist. "Don't touch my shades." You get closer and whisper "How are we supposed to get closer if I don't get to see your eyes?" "But you're moving." "Who said that I was moving immediately?" "I don't think even your dad mentioned that." You kiss him, soon whispering "I know he didn't. But it doesn't matter." Dave held you close and kissed you.

You decide that for this story being T-rated you'll skip some of the dirty things that actually happened and let the person reading use their dirty imagination.

You lay on Dave, panting and shaking. He smiles at you, taking off his shades. You stare at his eyes. So red, and so beautiful. "Wow Dave. I love your eyes." He snickered, rubbing your bare back. "For a guy who's really grumpy, you sure know how to have fun." you smile, laying your head on him. "Karkat?" You look at him, still flustered. "I love you." You smile and look him in the eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

"So, you finally came home?" You had just gotten home to see your dad standing at the front door. Kankri was sitting on the couch reading, trying not to laugh. "Um, yeah. I was hanging out with a friend." You start to leave for your room, when your dad asks "Who were you with?" You look at him and say "Just my friend Dave." He looks at you shocked "Dave? Last time I heard you say Dave you were talking about how awful of a fuckass he is. How are you two friends?" "You know, things happen." Kankri mumbled something about sex to himself, loud enough for you to hear. "Sorry Kankri, what did you say?" He looked up and said "Well, if you really want to know it would be very tr-" "Son just spit it out." "Karkat had sex probably." You look at him, you're about to kill someone now. And its probably gonna be him. Your dad looks like he's gonna kill you now. "Karkat, please say you didn't." You're speechless. "Karkat? Did you have sex?" You're fucking screwed.

* * *

_**And that kids, is how Karkat lost his virginity to Dave Strider.  
**_

_**But did Dave already lose his virginity or no?**_


	11. The Condence and her Scourge Sisters

_**I listened to 'Poor Alternian Trolls' the other day and I got this idea.**_

* * *

You're grounded. Just because you lost your virginity you're fucking grounded. Complete bullshit move. Thanks dad.

Although you wonder if you can still do patrol if you sneak out. You should do that sometime.

* * *

You followed up with the idea and are now up on a rooftop doing patrol. You see the local jewelry store. You know that people will try to steal from there someday, but you really don't worry. You soon hear sirens go off. Yep, that jewelry store's being robbed. You act instantly. You see people on the ground and three women standing there stealing jewelry. One of them wore a black and pink jumpsuit and had long hair and a trident the other two wore blue and teal and black. "W)(y, look. Its t)(e mutant lowblood." "Condence. Scourge Sisters." They laughed at you as the sisters pulled out their coin and eight sided dice. You hated them so much. You notice someone slightly familiar on the ground, which makes you distracted. One of the sisters rolled her dice, the eighth die was still rolling when the other sister got her coin ready to flip. The die finally landed and the coin flipped. The Condence watched eagerly as she saw the coin land face down.

You see the coin too late, soon being pressed to the wall by the Condence's trident. You could barely breathe with it pressed on your neck. "Y-y-you witch." You can barely speak with you being choked. She laughed and said "Its )(er Imperial Condescension to you. But you can call me Batter Witc)( if you want." She pressed harder on your neck. You could barely see strait as the lack of oxygen started giving a big affect. The last thing you see is the Scourge sisters kill each other and someone coming up behind the Condence. You black out, probably dieing.

* * *

You wake up in a hospital, you seem alone but you don't know since its too dark. You see three figures in the shadows though. They're all sitting. "W-Who are you?" You stumble on your words and your voice is sore and raspy. Way raspier than usual. A lamp is turned on so you can see. It was Dave John and Kankri. Thank god it wasn't your dad. "Its just us. Although you shouldn't have run away like that just to fight crime. Dad was really upset when he saw you weren't in your room. And then an hour later on the news the main headline was 'Blake falls before Her Imperial Condence'. And wow that was very triggering to see we were all afraid that you had died and then we heard that you were going to be in the hospital and so we came here as fast as we could." You really hate that. They used their shitty magic shit or something. John nodded and said "Yeah dude, it was awful people were all freaking out that they lost their hero. Especially since people there actually killed the Batter Witch after the Scourge Sisters offed each other."

You decide maybe this is giving people a headache and to just leave a cliffhanger. I mean, you ARE gonna end this story soon.

* * *

_**I BROKE THE FOURTH FUCKING WALL! YOLO!**_

_**Yeah the story's gonna end in a couple chapters. Oh and FYI: I had to make new bad guys so I used the Scourge Sisters (just as OC's bc Vriska's like Johns GF and stuff and Terezi's not even in this story a whole lot, or like at all) and Her Imperial Condescension/Batter Witch (Bc I fucking can) so yeah thats all bye.**_


	12. Coming Out

_**Yep, we're coming out.**_

* * *

You can't do this anymore. You can't keep secrets from everyone anymore. You nearly DIED from keeping a secret twice. You have to do this. But, you can't. You can't do it. You can't tell anyone that you're a superhero. You're failing at life. You're a complete failure.

Now you really shouldn't be hard on yourself for not being able to tell anyone your secret. It's not like not telling anyone, especially your parents, will end up getting you killed. Or getting them killed. You hope they don't get killed. (_**A/N: *Hussie voice***** hehehe**_)

* * *

You're walking to school, you really don't care if you have to walk or get a ride, you normally walk. But that's normally because you can't, and highly refuse to, drive. You see a car start to drive past, then slow down extremely to move at the same pace as you. You look at it as the window rolls down. "Hey nubs." Its Dave. "Hey." "Do you want a ride?" "...Sure." You hope nobody finds out about you and him dating. He'll tell everyone anyways so why worry a whole lot. You think about it for a minute. Is that why he picked you up? Because he hopes you two can be open about the relationship? You've heard from people that he was heterofexible or even a mostly strait bisexual.

]The car pulls over, its only a block and a half away from the school now. "Hey." You look at him as he smiles. He kisses your cheek and says "If you don't want to be seen with me on the way to school you can just get out and finish your walk." OH THANK GOD YOU GET A CHOICE! "Naw, I'm good." "Really, people are gonna find out." "They're gonna find out anyways, rumors are starting to spread that we're dating." "That is true since that note in Algebra and the fact I hang out with you a whole lot during lunch." You smile and kiss him. "Lets go to school before I end up late for class."

Oddly enough you two were early, and since the windows were all shaded you just sat in there with him making out until ten minutes before the bell.

* * *

You're now in fifth period art. Its one of the only classes you don't have with Dave and you're happy about that. You decide to let your true creativity flow through as you do this weird sketch of a bowl of fruit. Your teacher is weird. And just like that, BOOM you end up sent to the office about something. You really don't want to go, but you do anyways. Everyone up there usually makes you come up there because they all like you so much and you rarely ever get into trouble. Except that one time you accidentally got into a fight with a wrestler and you ended up breaking his ankle. He was asking for it anyways, he disrespected your space and broke your wrist.

You walk in to see Kankri and Dave already there. It looked like Kankri and Dave had gotten up into a fight. You sat in between them, soon puzzled. How did they get hurt? What were they doing anyways? You just ignore it and sit there quietly. You soon see two of the most popular boys, lower than Dave in popularity, walk out of the office, of course they're covered in bruises and one of them has several bitemarks on his arm. They look at Kankri and run out in fright. You look at him and mouth 'you did that?' he nodded and pointed to Dave and then to the door and pounded his fist into his hand and making bite notations to his arm. You nod with a small smile on your face. Your brother is officially a bad-ass.

* * *

You're completely embarrassed. Apparently you found out why everyone was bruised up. Dave caught two boys breaking into your locker and him and Kankri beat the ever-loving shit out of them. Also they found one of your notebooks which hadn't been opened but you worried about it greatly. You don't like to tell people whats inside. Afterwards you end up in your seventh period, study hall. Dave's in there too and you're happy about that, and since you two sit next to each other and the teacher normally just leaves for the entire time or sits at his desk watching porn on his phone you just pass notes while everyone talks. He even made you get out of your seat and kneel on the ground and talk to him, you almost got in trouble for it but luckily your teacher didn't see.

Soon after, the bell rang. FINALLY HOMEWARD! You end up stopped by Dave, who asked "What was in that notebook that you didn't want anyone to see?" you halt, you didn't want to ever talk about it. Ever.

* * *

_**Im gonna spoil this a bit: you know how in the very beginning I have a hehehe? Yeah, IM GONNA KILL OFF A CHARACTER FOR THE ENDING! **_

_**Also, I'm going to make the last two chapters (13-14) a TWO-PARTER! Thats right, 13 is Part 1 and 14 is Part 2. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Lol, so yeah. Who do you think Im gonna kill off? And more importantly...what the FUCK is Karkat hiding in that NOTEBOOK!?**_


	13. Blood On The Dancefloor Pt 1

_**Okay, so here's the plan: This is Part 1 of the finale of this bitch, the next chapter is Part 2, and then the final chapter will be the 15th chapter which is gonna end in a cliffhanger which will be followed up by a sequel. Is that okay? Because that's the plan. FYI: If I make any mistakes in the beginning I'm doing Homework and I got an Earth Science book in the way. This is what happens when I end up sleeping during class thinking that I finished the assignment the Friday before. UGH! Also it's 12:41 AM...so I might have some sleepiness typing...even though I slept from 5 to 10 LOL! XD!  
**_

* * *

You're slightly antagonized. Not only is it near the end of the year but Prom is coming up. You found out from your parents that you may not be moving until the summer or maybe even just your dad and step-mom will be moving since you'll all move out eventually and you can just stay in that house with Kankri and Porrim. You're pretty sure you're the only one who's not that excited for Prom. You don't even know if you'll actually go. Then you remembered that Dave's probably gonna be Prom King. Honestly it'll be sad to see him dancing with the Queen. Everyone even made voting for candidates. You didn't do that though, which would have been less of a shock to you in Seventh period if you had looked.

"Just remember that any gender can be either Prom King and Queen, and this years Prom King and Queen candidates are, for Prom King, John Egbert, Dave Strider, and Gerard Walker, For Prom Queen its Vriska Serket, Tracy Tyler, and Karkat Vantas." You instantly freeze as everyone looks at you and Dave, even the teacher looked up from his phone to look. You glance over at Dave who smiled under his shades. You're gonna have a talk with him later.

* * *

"Okay how the HELL am I a candidate for Prom Queen Dave?" You two are now in his car, you're very interrogative about this affair "Well, I don't know. I went to check out the ballads and I saw your name at the top of this list of girls. I honestly laughed at that. Then I voted for you to be a candidate." "WHY!?" You literally don't know if you're really excited now or if you're pissed, but you're on the verge of tears. "I thought maybe if you and I got voted Prom King and Queen it'd be sorta romantic, don't you think?" You can't help it, you hug him, tears falling down your face. "Dave, you're a complete idiot." He runs his fingers through your hair, a smile is on your face. "Yes, but I'm your idiot." You want to hit him, but you can't. You just can't get the strength to do it. You lightly pat him and say "Dammit you made me cry." He lifts your head and says "Its okay, just don't do that when they call you name to accept the crown."(_**A/N: I JUST FINISHED MY HOMEWORK YES!**_) You laugh, soon wiping the tears from your face, which is now flushed pure red. He takes your hand and asks "Karkat, will you attend the prom with me?"

* * *

It's now Prom night and you're nervous. You and Dave both agreed to get there on your own so your parents and everyone else don't know that you're together, of course that plan backfires when he came to the door and asking your father for your hand to the Prom. It was a pretty good meeting in his words, honestly you hated it to the max, but at least your parents don't care. The only thing that bothered you was Porrim, she took one glance at him and just left to another room to laugh her tattooed ass off. You're angry about that.

Oh well, hey at least you and your brother are going to prom!

* * *

Its part way into the evening, not even close to the announcement of Prom King and Queen, lots of voting is taking place. Vriska's gonna win probably, everyone likes her...and her breasts. Although you feel like something's amiss. Like something wrong's gonna happen. You're sitting at a table with Dave, John, Vriska, Kankri, and Cronus. Suddenly the lights turn off and the doors all slam shut. You soon hear a voice as you see someone wearing a Pink and black jumpsuit walks up on stage. "You t)(oug)(t I was dead didn't you? Well, I'm not." Everyone was in shock, it was Her Imperial Condescention. She hadn't died at all. She was alive. And she was seeking revenge.

"Now, w)(o )(ere is Razorz Blake? Better reveal your identity before I cull all you wort)(less lowbloods."

_To be Continued..._


	14. Blood On The Dancefloor Pt 2

_Last chapter: _"Now, w)(o )(ere is Razorz Blake? Better reveal your identity before I cull all you wort)(less lowbloods."

* * *

You sit there in a shock, she found you. You decide that now's a good time to go leave, and as you soon make your way to the door, you're caught under a beam of light. "Well, well, well. I t)(oug)(t I smelled rotten fis)(, but no. Its just t)(e wort)(less )(ero. If I am correct that it is you. Vantas." Everyone gasped, cat was out of the bad apparently. Now, the real battle could begin. You look to your friends for help. Luckily Vriska had her Dice with her, John his hammer, and Dave his sword. You were all going to need them. ")(a)(a)(a)(a)(a! You t)(ink your FRIENDS are gonna kelp you!? )(A)(A)(A! I'm SO -ENT-ERTAIN-ED RIG)(T NOW!" You really hated her. "Shut the fuck up you fucking bitch." You say, soon walking towards her. "You're no better than anyone else are you? With your pierced fangs and that awfully brushed hair? Oh PLEASE! You're just causing distractions." "And W)(Y are you commenting on me like t)(at?" "Because truthfully, you're a shittier bitch than half of the bitches here." Everyone Oohed as she got off the stage and walked towards him. "You're one wort)(less little mutant aren't you? You t)(ink you're bad w)(en reely, you're the s)(ittiest excuse of a )(ero and a troll combined." She grabbed her trident and launched it at you. You clench your eyes tight, waiting for it to pierce you.

You feel no pain and open your eyes to see Kankri standing in front of you, the trident going through his abdomen. He fell to his knees, bleeding everywhere. You try to hold back tears as you mutter something under your breath. "W)(at is t)(at you just said?" You look at her and say it again. "You are so fucking dead." You pull out your sickle and launch at her, cutting her face. She grabbed another one of her tridents and tried to stab you, but just tearing your clothes and causing you to bleed. You've lost it, you launch at her, soon cutting off one of her fins, which makes her wail in excruciating pain, soon grabbing you and stabbing you lightly with the trident. Pink and red blood mingle on the Gymnasium floor as the battle commenced more and more. She finally fell, a bleeding mess. She had been defeated.

You instantly run to Kankri, who was laying in a puddle of his own blood. "KANKRI!" you shout. You hold his body as the life drains out of him. Tears start to fall from your face as you shake him lightly. He looks at you, blood pouring out his mouth. "K-karkat..." You listen closely as he says "R-remember wh-when you started this, s-started being a hero. Y-you did great all these years." You shook your head, not now. He can't go, not now. (_**A/N: WHY AM I CRYING!? DEAR GOD WHY!?**_) "Kankri, no don't. You can't leave. No." His eyes started to glaze over as the color from his face started fading. You can't let him die, you can't come home with his blood on your hands. "K-kankri?" He blinked, smiling softly at you as his eyes finally glaze over, the life in him finally gone. You let go of him, sobbing. You lost your only brother because of a stupid sea-witch. You just can't handle it. You've always said that you wanted him dead, but you never in all your life wanted it to actually happen with him in your arms. You hear police sirens outside of the school and an ambulance.

* * *

It's one fifteen in the morning and you're in the hospital getting your wounds fixed up. You see your dad look in and walk away, he probably doesn't want to talk to you. You're soon left alone. You lay down and start sobbing. Your only brother was probably gone. All the memories you two had were priceless and would end up stopped. All those times you two fought, sharing differences during debates, and even watching a few romcoms together were all so little that you finally miss them. You can't deal with it, you're shaking and sobbing. You wish he was still alive or that he had just pulled you away instead of jumping in front of you. It was your fault, you did this. You didn't save him fast enough, you didn't get someone to help hold him while you fought, you let him bleed.

You sob and blame yourself for a long time. You soon feel someone lightly shaking you. You slowly look up to see Kankri's face looking at you. You hug him, sobbing and saying sorry over and over again. "Karkat. This may be very triggering for you since the last thing I remember is you holding me while I was bleeding everywhere but I just woke up and came to see you and I'd like it if you stopped trying to kill me with your grip." You pull away, still crying. "I-I'm sorry." "Don't apologize. I was the one who made the dumb mistake of jumping in front of you like a complete ass to try to not let you get hurt like the older brother I am." You both smile and chuckle lightly at this and you hug him lightly. "I'm glad you're still alive." He hugged you back and said "Its great to still be alive." You see Dave walk in as you and your brother pull away. "Oh, I see that you found Karkat." Kankri nodded and said "Yeah, it was fairly easy." He walked out, soon leaving you and Dave alone. "We're gonna have a make-up prom next Friday and because of what happened we won't have school until Thursday of this week." He sat next to you, pulling you into his arms. "Dave?" "Yeah?" "Do you honestly love me?" "Of course Karkat." "Okay." "Why?" "Because I honestly love you too." "Is that what we're gonna call it now? Honest love?" You look at him and snicker. "Dave, you're an idiot." "I know, I'm dating one as well."

* * *

_**I WASN'T GONNA JUST KEEP KANKRI DEAD SHUT UP!  
**_

_**It's...HOLY SHIT IT'S 2:45! I should go to bed. Fuck.**_

_**Welp! **_


	15. Plot Twist Ending

_**OMFG! I AM GONNA FUCKING BE DESTROYED BY THIS!**_

* * *

Its the night of the Make-up prom. You hope this time it would be better. You really hope it would be better.

You end up just sitting at your table all night with Dave, you can't stand to get up or else memories of last week would come back to mind. Kankri got over it like everyone else, but you just can't stop thinking about it. Dave finally coerced you to at least share one dance with him. Of course by that you definitely mean he's been begging the entire time and you gave up and let him win. Of course you let him take a dance with you on a slow song right before they announce Prom King and Queen. While you two are dancing he starts talking. "This prom is sorta boring don't you think?" "Dave, what are you trying to put at its fine." "I know, but its just that, well, do you think that maybe we co-" the song ends and you pull away from him.

"Hello MSPA High School! This is your Principle here with Student council to announce Prom King and Queen! This King and Queen will have a picture in the yearbook and will get to keep the crowns and sashes even after High School." Everyone crowded towards the stage to hear the candidates. "First of all, we need the candidates for King over to the right and candidates for Queen over to the left." You end up standing in between Tracy and Vriska while Dave stood between Gerard and John. A boy, president of Student council went up to the microphone and opened a tiny envelope. "Now, this years Prom King is...Dave Strider." Dave just walked over while Gerard and John joined the audience. You start to get slightly nervous. A girl next to the boy opened another envelope. "And this years Prom Queen is..." Vriska rolled her eyes while Tracy smiled. "Karkat Vantas!" Everyone clapped as you nervously made it towards Dave.

You're so fucking embarrassed.

* * *

It's near the end of the night, Prom's almost over, and it's the last slow dance of the evening before everyone goes home. You take the time to spend this last dance with Dave, who in return gives it an appearance of them being together. Although judging from all the votes and Vriska being okay with not being Prom Queen you think everyone already knew about you and Dave.

Soon, its all over. It's all done and finished with. "Hey Karkat?" You look at Dave, who smiles "Do you want a ride home?" "Yeah, I guess. Since I can't find Kankri anywhere."

* * *

You sit in the car as Dave drives. You stare out the window as he gets to your house and parks. "Hey Karkat." "Yeah?" "Before you leave, do you want to sit in the backseat with me for a minute?" "Sure." You both climb into the backseat and sit there. Dave looks at you, blush creeping up onto his face. "Um, Karkat. There's something I want to ask you." You look at him, waiting for the question. He pulls your hand towards him as he pulls a tiny box out of his pocket. "Well, you know since we're dating and what not, and I really love you...um...well..." You watch as he opens the box and pulls out a tiny diamond ring. "Karkat, will you marry me?" You hug him, nearing tears. "Yes fuckass. I will." He smiles and kisses your forehead, soon putting the ring on your finger. "How did you afford this?" "Actually it was my moms engagement ring." "Oh wow. Its really pretty." He pulled you in, soon pressing his lips against yours. "Now we can be together as long as possible."

You blush instantly, you've never thought that you'd get engaged to someone you've been dating for five months. Actually, a bit longer than five months, more like six months. "Dave, how am I going to tell my parents?" "Simple, just say 'Mom, Dad, I'm engaged to the boy I've been dating for about six months.'" "How long is this engagement going to last anyways?" "I was planning until after graduation next year. Then we can go and get hitched." You hug him, soon kissing him on the cheek. "Well, I'm gonna go inside. I love you." "I love you too. Night." "Night." You exit the car, smiling down at the ring. Yep, that's the best place to end your story.

* * *

_**THE END! Also: PLOT TWIST! Bet you didn't see that Engagement coming? Or the fact that I skipped ahead four and a half months just to make that possible? Hmm? HMM!? Lol.  
**_

_**Anyways, for anyone devastated to see this end I'm making a sequel, so don't shit your pants.**_


End file.
